Have You Seen My Dog?
by brontosaurus
Summary: Six year old Blaine is lonely on a weekend during summer break, and five year old Kurt finds more than he bargained for whilst searching for his lost doggy.


_[A/N I'm having trouble with all of my ongoing stories, so I decided to try writing some things that were kind of different for me, to see if I can get out of my rut. _

_I hope you can ignore the fact than any parent with half a brain wouldn't let their kids go wandering around at this age. If it helps, I imagine they live in a nice little, quiet, neighbourly suburb. Oh, and I'm Australian, hence 'mummy,' instead of 'mommy.'_

_I don't own Glee, or these characters. Enjoy, and thanks for reading. Reviews make me die from happiness!]_

* * *

><p>Blaine was kind of bored.<p>

He wasn't sure why his mummy and daddy liked weekends so much.

He liked it during the week, when he was at playgroup with all of his friends. There was a slide and a jungle gym. His favourite was the swing set, but that was everyone's favourite, so he hardly got to go on it. He liked pushing his friends though.

There was a guinea pig too. His name was Harold and they all got to take it in turns looking after him on weekends. Unfortunately they did it in alphabetical order, and Blaine was Blaine _Anderson_ so it was ages before he got Harold again.

Instead he was sitting on his red BMX, helmet fastened tightly under his chin, riding around in circles in his driveway. He still had to use training wheels, but his dad said that he could try riding without them when he turned seven.

Down the street he could see someone walking towards him. He stopped and got off his bike, wary of the stranger. His parents warned him never to talk to strangers, and he wasn't really sure why, but he always did what they said.

After a minute he noticed that it was just another little boy, and he could hear him calling something, over and over again. When he was just a few houses away he saw that the boy was wearing some really neat shiny red gumboots. It made him smile and he walked to the end of the drive to meet him as he passed.

He kicked at a piece of gravel, "Hiya."

"Hi." Said the other boy, looking at his feet.

"I'm Blaine." He put his hand out. He'd seen his daddy do that before, and he guessed the other boy had too, because he reached out and shook it sombrely.

"I'm Kurt."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but you look nice."

Kurt smiled, "Oh, I am."

"I like your shoes," Blaine pointed, "They match my BMX."

"Thank you." Kurt wiggled his left foot, "They're my favourites."

Blaine scratched his nose, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my dog. Have you seen one? I can't find her."

"No sorry." Blaine frowned, "What's her name?"

"Blondie."

"That's a weird name for a dog."

Kurt shook his head, "No it's not. She's all grey except for a little yellow spot on her head. It's the same colour as my mummy's hair, so I called her Blondie. She comes all the way up to here." He indicated a point around his chest.

"Oh." Blaine nodded, "I wish I had a dog."

Kurt shrugged, "I like cats more, but my mummy's allergic to them, so my daddy got me a dog instead. My Mummy gets sick a lot."

"That's sad." Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, "But I still love Blondie, even though she's not a cat."

He rubbed one of his eyes. Blaine thought they were a nice colour. Blue like the sky, but not like the blue it was today. More like the blue when it was raining.

"Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"Would you?" Kurt asked hopefully, his rain-blue eyes widening.

"Sure." Blaine smiled, unclipping his helmet and putting it down next to the letter box.

Kurt laughed, "Your hair's all flat."

Blaine reached up and mussed his hands through it wildly, leaving his curls in disarray, "Is that better?"

Kurt giggled, "Much better."

"Where should we look first?"

"I was going to go to the park just down there." He pointed across the street.

"OK."

They set of together, looking both ways when they crossed the road, just like they'd been taught to. They walked about a hundred metres before the park came into sight. It wasn't a great park, just a seesaw, and only one swing, but there were lots of trees and bushes that Blaine liked to play in.

Blaine scanned the area, "It doesn't look like she's here."

Kurt cupped a hand to his mouth, "Blondie!" he called.

Nothing.

"Bloooondie!" Blaine tried.

Still nothing.

"Oh well." Kurt sighed, "Let's go on the playground."

They stepped forwards, both making for the swing set. They stopped when they got to it, looking at each other.

"You can go first." Kurt gestured.

Blaine really wanted to. He loved the swings… but he really liked Kurt too.

He smiled, "No, you go. I'll push you."

"Thanks." Kurt beamed, perching himself on the swing as Blaine moved behind him.

"Tell me if I push you too high." Blaine warned.

"I'm not scared." Kurt called defiantly over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that." Blaine smirked, nudging him gently a few times to get him going, before gradually pushing harder, leaning back with every swing and growing red in the face.

"Higher!" Kurt cried.

Blaine leant back as far as he could and gave Kurt one last almighty push, stumbling and falling backwards into the tanbark.

Kurt noticed he'd fallen and slowed himself with his heels, jumping off the swing while it was still moving and dashing towards him.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Blaine panted, "Just dirty."

Kurt looked down at him and suddenly started giggling, putting a hand on his mouth and leaning over as he laughed.

"It's not that funny!" Blaine protested as he dusted himself off.

"Yes it is!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I was going to show you my secret hiding place, but I'm not sure I want to now."

Kurt fell silent immediately, eyes wide, "Please show me."

He looked so eager, and he did say 'please.' Blaine couldn't refuse, "Oh, OK. Come on." He put his hand out and Kurt took it, holding tight as Blaine led him to the bushes bordering the playground.

It was sort of like an out of control hedge, and Blaine led them to an opening in the mass of branches and leaves.

"We have to crawl." Blaine said, getting down on his hands and knees.

Kurt waited until Blaine had disappeared into the tunnel, before crouching down and following. After about a metre the shrubs opened up into a sort of hidey hole. It was cool and the light was green. The ground was dirty, but it had been smoothed out.

Blaine sat with his legs bent and his bare knees around his chin, "What do you think?"

"It's really neat." Kurt said, in awe as he looked around.

Blaine picked at a scab on his knee, not looking at Kurt, "I always come here when I'm sad or my parents are yelling." He looked up, "I've never shown anyone before."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret." Kurt whispered.

"I know." Blaine smiled. He picked up a stick and started tracing lines in the dirt.

Kurt watched him nervously, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really have a dog."

Blaine glanced up, looking him in the eye and furrowing his brow, "Then why did you say you did?"

Kurt looked down, "I didn't have anyone to play with, so I made her up." He said quietly.

Blaine just watched him for a second. He looked sad and kind of guilty.

It made _him_ sad.

"That's OK," he said, smiling, "You have me to play with now."

Kurt looked at Blaine again, his eyes lighting up, "Really?"

"Yeah, we're friends. How do you spell your name?"

Kurt cocked his head, a little confused, "It's big _K_, little _u_, little _r_, little _t_."

Blaine, using his stick, started to trace clumsy letters in the dirt, his tongue poking out a bit as he concentrated. Once he was done the words spelled out:

_Kurt_

_and_

_Blaine_

All the letters were around the right way and everything.

"There." He smiled, "This is our place now."

Kurt stared, "And you won't tell anyone else either?"

"Never." He said, "It's just for you and me."

Kurt took Blaine's hand again, "Just you and me."

* * *

><p><em>[AN I had so much fun writing that, I kind of want to do more...]_


End file.
